Asynchronous games are designed to be played as a series of turns, in which each player performs one or more actions or one or more moves in a turn. In certain games, a turn may consist of the player attempting to perform a playable action from a set of game pieces. For example, in a word game, a player may try to form a word based on letters that the player has accumulated as game pieces. In another example, in a card game, the player may try to play a card from a hand of cards held by the player. There may be times when a player is unable to perform a playable action due to the fact that the player lacks the available pieces to perform a playable action or due to the fact that the player is unable to form a playable action from available pieces. In these and certain other situations, the enjoyment derived from playing a game is diminished, and the player may become frustrated with the game.